poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Fusion Time Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for It's Fusion Time Part 2. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Ivan Ooze: My friends, The time has come to put my new plan into action, Instead of coming after the Rangers, We'll let them come to us. Keeper: I will inform Kendall, Zenowing and Heckyl to gather the others and meet you at Crystal Prep Academy as soon as possible. Shining Armor: At least Deker is gathering the Samurai, Mega, Dino Charge, Ninja Steel, Energy Chaser, Unofficial Mega, T.Q.G. and Wild Prime Rangers for help too. Ivan Ooze: Nothing much, Just thought I'd invite you to my lair for a tournament. Twilight Sparkle: (gasp) Ransik! Ivan Ooze: So, Here's my wager, Twi. If you win, I'll let Ransik go free. But if you lose, You'll have to surrender Flurry Heart to me forever! Twilight Sparkle: (feeling determined) We will except your challenge, If you keep your word. Ivan Ooze: You have my word, Twilight Sparkle. (sticks out her hand) Do we have a deal? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, It's a deal. With that said, She shook Ivan Ooze's hand as he chuckles evilly, When they came to Ivan Ooze's Lair, Prince Olympius and Vypra spotted them red handed. Prince Olympius: Look who we have here, Diabolico and his crew along with a group of Power Rangers. Gloriosa Daisy: That's right, And we're going to make sure the Harmony Force Rangers win this tournament. Prince Olympius: We'll settle this later, Attack! Zurgane: Lord Ivan Ooze, Sir. We've got three intruders in our lair, Including a group of Power Rangers. Ivan Ooze: Wait, Don't tell me. (sniffing) Mighty Morphin, (sniffing) Squadron, Ninjetti, (sniffing) Aquitar, Zeo, Turbo, (sniffing) Space, Galaxy, Laightspeed, Time Force... (sniffing) And Wild Force oder in the air. Zurgane: Should we do something about it, Sir? Ivan Ooze: No, Who cares if they'd found our lair. They're too late anyway. (to Snide and Doomwing) Snide, Doomwing, You two will be in charge of guarding Ransik. Snide: Yes, My lord. Ivan Ooze: And make sure Serrator dosen't do any foolish without my permission. Doomwing: Consider it done, Lord Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: We'll see how well the Harmony Force Rangers will survive the next tournament. (laughs evilly) The episode begins at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Aikko brings great news to everyone. Aikko: Everyone, Good News! Dean Cadance: What is it, Aikko? Aikko: The Harmony Force Rangers won the first tournament. Shining Armor: That's great news, Aikko. Twilight and her friends may win yet. Alpha 6: Scorpan, Are you sure you, Discord and Catrina are up to join the rescue party? Scorpan: Yes, Alpha 6. We're the only ones capable to this. Catrina: Looks light it's up to us. Discord: We're ready to teach Ivan Ooze a lesson he'll never forget. Aikko: Just a minute, Discord. Guyan, Chokkin and Persian: What!? Pechakucha: What is Aikko doing? Ururun: I don't know, Pechakucha. Dean Cadance: What's she up to, Jankenman. Jankenman: She going to posses her Flower Magic with her perfume. Aikko: (uses her tambourine) Mary Bell Tambourine! Aikko's Flower Magic! Tambourine and Pab: Flower Magic! Aikko transforms into her dress mode. Aikko: (uses her flower perfume) Mari rin Beru run rin rin rin! With my magic perfume give my friends with the flower propellers and make them fly! At last, The spell made her and her friends fly. Catrina: So, Which groups of Power Rangers are we taking with us? Scorpan: I nominate the Ninja, Dino, S.P.D., Mystic, Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM Rangers to accompany us along with Matoombo, Itassis, Norg and Tenaya. Shining Armor: Okay, Just be careful out there. Jankenman: They'll be okay, Shining Armor. They've won their fights many times. Keeper: Thorax, I understand how much you want to help your friends. But for now, You must stay until the right moment. Mentor Ji: Keeper is right, Thorax. You'll get your chance soon, But not yet. Thorax: I understand, Ji. Thank you for reminding me, Keeper. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Be careful, Cam. And best of luck to you all. Cameron Watanabe: Thanks, Dad. Anton Mercer: Watch your back, Trent. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: No sweat, Dad. We got this. Andrew Hartford: Good luck to you all, And be careful. Mack Hartford: Don't worry, Dad. We're all in this together. Master Finn: No matter what happens, RJ, I'll always be proud of you for who you are. Robert James (RJ): Thanks, Dad. As Itassis opens the portal to Ivan Ooze's Lair, Everyone stepped into it as it closes. At the lair, More Foot Soldiers kept coming against the Power Rangers. Ivan Ooze: Well, If it isn't more groups of Power Rangers along with three riff raffs. Catrina: You got that right, Ivan Ooze. And this time, We're not backing down Aikko: And nobody calls us riff raffs! Chokkin: Go for it, Rangers! Sam: Discord, You and the others go join the rescue. Bridge Carson: We got this. Discord: Good luck. And Discord, Scorpan, Catrina and the others left to join the rescue party. Ivan Ooze: Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Kelzaks, Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, Krybots, Hidiacs, Styxoids, Chillers, Lava Lizards, Ninja Stuntmen, Rinshi, Grinders, Rise! Tommy Oliver: Everybody Ready? Shane Clarke: Ready. Scott Truman: Let's do this. Cameron Watanabe: For Twilight. Jarrod: And for Flurry Heart. Camille: And for all of our friends. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! The Morphing sequence from Ninja Storm to RPM begins. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! All together: Power Rangers Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm symbol appears. Conner McKnight: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! Ethan James: Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! Kira Ford: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Power, Black Ranger! Katherine Hillard: Stego Power, Crimson Ranger! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Power, White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Dino Thunder! The Dino Thunder symbol appears. Bridge Carson: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Roman Matthews: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Clay Benson: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Schuyler Tate: Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! Morgana: Night Lady Morgana! All together: Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! The Space Patrol Delta symbol appears. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Charlie Thorn: Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Madison Rocca: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Vida Rocca: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Xander Bly: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Udonna: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight! Leanbow: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! Koragg: Keeper between light and darkness, Knight Wolf! Clare: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Ranger! All together: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force symbol appears. Mack Hartford: Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger! Will Aston: Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger! Dax Lo: Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger! Veronica Robinson: Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger! Rose Ortiz: Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger! Tyzonn Collins: Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger! Sentinel Knight: (turns into his super form) Sentinel Knight! All together: Call to Adventure, Power Rngers Operation Overdrive! The Overdrive symbol appears. Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Theo Martin: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! Lily Chilman: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Justin Stewart: With the Ferocity of a Cougar, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger! Robert James (RJ): With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Dominic Hargan: With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! Zephyr Breeze: With the Spirit of an Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! Sunburst: With the Spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! Flash Sentry: With the Spirit of the Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! Jarrod: With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Camille: With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Whiger: With the Spirit of the White Tiger! All together: We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! The Pai Zhuq symbol appears. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason Lee Scott: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha Campbell: RPM Cobalt Ranger! All together: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM symbol appears followed by colors of smokes and explosions. Ivan Ooze: I'll deal with you all later. (to the Foot Soldiers) Attack! Soon, All the Rangers joined up and fight off as many Foot Soldiers they can take down. At that moment, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are getting ready for the second tournament. Twilight Sparkle: This is it, Let's hope we win this one. Sunset Shimmer: We will, Twilight. Together. At last, Ivan Ooze begins hosting the next tournament. Ivan Ooze: Welcome back, Laddies and Gentlemen to the Tournament of Ivan Ooze. Our first opponents for our challengers are the Space Ninjas, Zurgane, Choobo, Motodrone, Vexacus and Shimazu, Followed by Mesogog's henchman, Zeltrax and Emperor Grumm's General, Broodwing! Zeltrax: It's time I avenge the death of my master! Spike: In you're dreams, Zeltrax. It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! As the Harmony Force Rangers morphed, They begin their fight. Zurgane: Be careful, We must not underestimate the Harmony Force Rangers. Broodwing: Zurgane's right, They might be on to something. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Everyone. Let's activate our new Fusion Ranger Modes! Altogether: Right! Not a moment too soon with their Legendary Ranger Keys and Morphers, The Harmony Force Rangers are about to activate their Fusion Ranger Modes for the very first time. The Harmony Force Rangers: Fusion Ranger Mode, Wild Force! Wild Access! At last, They've became their Wild Force Fusion Ranger Modes. Twilight Sparkle: Blazing Lion! Fluttershy: Soaring Eagle! Pinkie Pie: Surging Shark! Spike: Iron Bison! Starlight Glimmer: Noble Tiger! Rainbow Dash: Howling Wolf! Rarity: Blazing Noble Lion and Tiger! Sunset Shimmer: Blazing Howling Lion and Wolf! Applejack: Blazing Surging Lion and Shark! Mirage: Blazing Iron Lion and Bison! Twilight Sparkle: Guardians of the earth, United we roar! Altogether: Harmony Fusion Rangers Wild Force! The Harmony Force and Wild Force Fusion Symbol appears as they charge. Zurgane: I'm getting tired of you stopping us from taking you down! Fluttershy: I'd think fast if I were you, Zurgane. Kindness Mammoth Mace and Golden Eagle Sword, Mammoth and Eagle Strike! With one strike, Zurgane was getting weaker. Choobo: You wanna piece of me? I'll give it to ya! Rainbow Dash: You ask for it, Choobo. Loyalty Ox Lance and Lunar Cue Saber Mode, Double Slash! As Rainbow Dash slashes at Choobo, He has gotten weaker then ever. Motodrone: It's time to meet your doom. (removes his robe and prepares to fight) Sunset Shimmer: I don't think so, Motodrone. Wisdom Lion Saber, Red Lion Fang, Falconator and Lunar Cue, Combine! Full Animal Blast! With one blast, Motodrone was brought down to the ground. Vexacus: I'm going to enjoy cutting you to ribbons. Starlight Glimmer: Bring it on, Vexacus. Hope Peacock Blades and White Tiger Baton, Combine! Tiger and Peacock Slash! At last, Starlight weakening Vexacus without any warning. Shimazu: Show me what you got! Pinkie Pie: I'll prove it to you, Shimazu. Laughter White Puma Daggers and Blue Shark Fighting Fins, Combine! Double Slice and Dice! Shimazu got hit many times and got weaker, Thanks to Pinkie Pie's attack. Zeltrax: You're mine now! Twilight Sparkle: Not for long, Zeltrax. Spike: I'm right behind you, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Magic Hammerheard Shark Sabers and Falcon Summoner, Conbine! Spike: Courage Otter Nunchucks and Black Bison Axe, Combine! Both: Animal Strike! With a few hits, Zeltrax was getting weaker then ever. Broodwing: I have a score to settle with you two! Mirage: Ready, Applejack? Applejack: Darn tootin', Mirage. Honesty Leopard Gauntlets, Red Lion Fang and Sword of Pardolis! Mirage: Falconator and Rhino Shooter! Both: Double Animal Strike! They hit Broodwing many times until he fell to the ground, The Harmony Force Rangers won the first round. Ivan Ooze: And the Harmony Force Rangers won once more, (to himself) How are they sill winning? Ivan Ooze: How're they doing this!? At first they were just the Harmony Force Rangers, Now they're in their Fusion Ranger Modes! How could they keep winning like this. Singe: If you ask me, It might have something to do about their own Legendary Ranger Keys. Ivan Ooze: Send out Morticon, Imperious, the Barbarian Beasts and the Eight Terrors, I want to make the Harmony Rangers suffer their wrath by any means necessary. Singe: Right away, My lord. With that said, Twilight and her friends are ready for the next match. Mirage: Looks like we're up on the next round. Spike: Well, Here goes nothing. Ivan Ooze: Laddies and Gentlemen, For our next opponents to our challengers are the servants of Octomus the Master, Morticon, Imperious, the Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe, And the Eight Terrors: Sculpin, Magma, Oculous, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Serpentina, Gekkor and Black Lance! And now, Let's get ready to rumble! Morticon: You're all going to pay for destroying our master! Starlight Glimmer: Don't be so sure, Morticon. It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! And the Rangers fought them off as best they could, But they were too strong. Twilight Sparkle: They may be strong, But we still have out Fusion Rangers Modes! Sunset Shimmer: Let's do this! The Harmony Force Rangers: Fusion Ranger Mode, Dino Charge! Dino Charger, Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! And not a moment too soon, They activated their Dino Charge Fusion Ranger Modes. Twilight Sparkle: Tyrannosaurus Rex! Fusion Ranger, Red! Spike: Parasaur! Fusion Ranger, Black! Pinkie Pie: Stegosaurus! Fusion Ranger, Blue! Applejack: Velociraptor! Fusion Ranger, Green! Rarity: Triceratops! Fusion Ranger, Pink! Fluttershy: Pterodactyl! Fusion Ranger, Gold! Starlight Glimmer: Ankylosaurus! Fusion Ranger, Aqua! Mirage: Pachysaur and Ceratosaurus! Fusion Ranger, Graphite and Platinum! Sunset Shimmer: Plesiosaurus! Fusion Ranger, Purple! Rainbow Dash: Titanosaurus and Spinosaurus! Fusion Ranger, Silver and Talon! All together: Dinosaur might, Ready to fight! Harmony Fusion Rangers Dino Super Charge! The Harmony Force and Dino Charge symbols appear as they fight. Imperious: You'll never win, Ivan Ooze will prevail! Twilight Sparkle: Don't count on it, Imperious. Voice command #1: Dino Magic Charger, Engage! Voice command #2: T-Rex Charger, Engage! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Power Sword and T-Rex Smasher, T-Rex Attack! With one hit, Imperious was getting weaker. Morticon: My master's distraction will be avenged! Rainbow Dash: I beg to differ, Morticon. Voice command #1: Dino Loyalty Charger, Engage! Voice command #2: Titano Charger, Engage! Voice command #3: Spino Charger, Engage! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Power Axe, Titano Flute and Spino Ball! Spino Titano Strike! Morticon was getting weaker, Rainbow Dash could feel much power then ever. Warmax: This is for our master! Shrieker: Let us end this! Spike: Come on, Guys! Let's do it together. Voice command #1: Dino Courage Chargers, Engage! Voice command #2: Para Charger, Engage! Voice command #3: Dino Laughter Charger, Engage! Voice command #4: Stego Charger, Engage! Voice command #5: Dino Honesty Charger, Engage! Voice command #6: Raptor Charger, Engage! Voice command #7: Dino Generosity Charger, Engage! Voice command #8: Tricera Charger, Engage! Spike: Courage Power Daggers and Para Chopper, Combine! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Power Shield and Stego Shield, Combine! Applejack: Honesty Power Spear and Raptor Claw, Combine! Rarity: Generosity Power Bow and Tricera Drill, Combine! Altogether: Elemental Dino Power Attack! As each of the Rangers attacked the Barbarian Beasts, They got weak enough. Spike: And that's the way the cookie crumbles. Sculpin: Our vengeance will be at hand! Mirage: Not for long, Sculpin. Voice command #1: Dino Kindness Charger, Engage! Voice command #2: Ptera Charger, Engage! Voice command #3: Dino Wisdom Charger, Engage! Voice command #4: Plesio Charger, Engage! Voice command #5: Dino Hope Charger, Engage! Voice command #6: Ankylo Charger, Engage! Voice command #7: Dino Passionate Charger, Engage! Voice command #8: Pachy Charger, Engage! Voice command #9: Cerato Charger, Engage! Fluttershy: Kindness Power Lance and Gold Ptera Saber! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power Clubs! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power Hammer and Ankylo Hammer! Mirage: Passinate Power Disc and Cerato Cannon! Altogether: Elemental Dino Power Strike! With so many hits, The Eight Terrors got weak enough to be brought down. Ivan Ooze: (groans) This is inconceivable! After the match, Ivan Ooze was more upset at loosing his wager. Ivan Ooze: They kept on winning, I just don't understand this! Kamdor: We're take care of this, My lord. Ivan Ooze: Do what you must, Just don't screw up. Mig: We'll make sure of it, Master. Soon, Twilight and her friends were getting ready for the next round. Rainbow Dash: Well, This is it. Applejack: Let's hope we win this here battle. Pinkie Pie: Bring it on! Ivan Ooze: For the next match, The Harmony Force Power Rangers are up against Kamdor and the Fearcats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar! Let's get ready to rumble! Kamdor: You won't win that easily this time! Rainbow Dash: Time to eat our dust, Kamdor. It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! Then, They were about to begin their next dual. Twilight Sparkle: Time to take it to the next level! The Harmony Force Rangers: Fusion Ranger Mode, Ninja Storm! Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Starlight and Rarity: Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Mirage: Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Applejack, Spike and Mirage: Samurai Storm, Ranger Form! At last, They became their own Ninja Storm Fusion Ranger Modes. Twilight Sparkle: Power of Air! Pinkie Pie: Power of Water! Fluttershy: Power of Earth! Sunset Shimmer: Power of Crimson Thunder! Rainbow Dash: Power of Navy Thunder! Applejack: Green Samurai Power! Starlight Glimmer: Power of Mist! Rarity: Power of Sky! Spike: Green Samurai Power of Crimson Thunder! Mirage: Green Samurai Power of Navy Thunder! All together: Harmony Fusion Rangers Ninja Storm! The Harmony Force and Ninja Storm symbols appear as they begin their battle. Kamdor: I'll destroy you both! Sunset Shimmer: Not today, Kamdor. Wisdom Swallow Mirror and Crimson Blaster! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Turtle Boomerang and Navy Antler! Both: Loyalty Wisdom Thunder Attack! With one blast of thunder, Kamdor was getting weaker. Mig: It's over for the both of you! Twilight Sparkle: Not for long, Mig. Magic Eagle Blaster and Hawk Blaster! Mirage: Passionate Gorilla Ball, Thunder Staff and Samurai Saber, Combine! Both: Magic and Passionate Ninja Shadow Battle! As the Ninja Shadow Battle begins, Twilight and Mirage took down Mig. Benglo: You two are mine! Pinkie Pie: Yeah, The main on us. Laughter Rhino Axe and Sonic Finn! Fluttershy: Kindness Butterfly Bow and Lion Hammer, Combine! Both: Kindness and Laughter Shoot! With one quick shot, Benglo was brought down to the ground. Cheetar: I'm going to enjoy destroying you two! Applejack: Not fear long, Cheetar. Honesty Double Dragon Blades and Samurai Saber, Combine! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Snake Ribbon and Phoenix Blade! Both: Honesty and Hope Ninja and Samurai Attack! As they made their attack, Cheetar was brought down to the count. Crazar: Your end is finally near! Rarity: I beg to differ, Crazar. Generosity Peacock Baton and Sakura Bow! Spike: Courage Tiger Saber, Thunder Staff and Samurai Saber, Combine! Both: Generosity and Courage Double Slash! With that much attack, Crazar was brought down. Ivan Ooze: And the Rangers won again! (to himself) This is getting on my nerves! After the battle, Ivan Ooze was even more upset at loosing the wager. Ivan Ooze: Impossible, I can't take them winning like this! Levira: Lord Ivan Ooze. Your new form of Org and Nighlok formula is ready. Ivan Ooze: Save it for last, Levira. I want to make sure how well the Ranger can pull this off. At the next match, Twilight and her friends are preparing for battle. Twilight Sparkle: Well, This is it. Ivan Ooze: For the next match, The Harmony Force Rangers are up against the followers of Dai Shi! The Overlords: Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka, the Five Fingers of Poison: Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella and Naja, And the Phantom Beast Generals: Scorch and Snapper! Carnisoar: Your triumph over evil stops here! Starlight Glimmer: Not for long, Carnisoar. Sunset Shimmer: It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! At last, They begin their battle against these evil beasts. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Guys. Let's power up! The Harmony Force Rangers: Fusion Ranger Mode, Mystic Force! Magical Source! Mystic Force! At last, They've transformed into their Mystic Force Fusion Ranger Modes. Twilight Sparkle: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Harmony Fusion Ranger! Fluttershy: Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Harmony Fusion Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Harmony Fusion Ranger! Rarity: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Harmony Fusion Ranger! Applejack: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Harmony Fusion Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Harmony Fusion Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Power of the Sun! Solaris Harmony Knight Fusion Ranger! Mirage: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Harmony Warrior Fusion Ranger, Defender of Truth! Spike: Keeper between light and darkness, Knight Harmony Wolf Fusion Ranger! Suset Shimmer: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Harmony Fusion Ranger! All together: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Harmony Fusion Rangers Mystic Force! The Harmony Force and Mystic Force Symbols appears as they attack. Carnisoar: You're out of your league! Twilight Sparkle: Don't count on it, Carnisoar. Then, Twilight activates the two Magi Wands. Twilight Sparkle: Magi Staff, Sword Mode and Magic Magi Staff! Magic Flame Slash! With one slash, Carnisoar was getting weaker. Jelica: You're mine! Starlight Glimmer: Think again, Jelica. Hope Magi Staff and Snow Staff! Hope Snow Blizzard! As Starlight uses her snow power, Jelica got weaker. Grizzaka: I'll destroy you! Mirage: Not likely, Grizzaka. Passionate Magi Staff and Wolf Warror Shield! Passionate Fire Blast! With one blast, Grizzaka was brought down. Scorch: Let us end this, Shall we? Snapper: And this time, You're all going down! Sunset Shimmer: In your dreams, Snapper. Wisdom Magi Staff and Gatekeeper Staff! Wisdom Moon Blast! Sunset used her magic, And Scorch and Snapper were brought down. Naja: We're going to enjoy taking you all at once. Twilight Sparkle: Not gonna happen, Naja. (to her friends) Let's put it together! The Mane 9: Right! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Magi Staff and Magi Staff, Sword Mode! Fluttershy: Kindness Magi Staff and Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Magi Staff and Magi Staff! Rarity: Generosity Magi Staff and Magi Staff, Wand Mode! Applejack: Honesty Magi Staff and Magi Staff, Axe Mode! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Magi Staff and Snow Staff! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Magi Staff and Laser Lamp! Mirage: Passionate Magi Staff, Wolf Warrior Shield and Knight Saber! Spike: Courage Magi Staff, Wolf Shield and Knight Saber! Suset Shimmer: Wisdom Magi Staff and Gatekeeper Staff! All together: Elemental Mystic Strike! With every amount of attack, The Five Fingers of Poison were brought down. Ivan Ooze: What? Defeated again? , . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts